Not Exactly a Princess
by CretianStar
Summary: Sibling rivalry has always cropped up between Wednesday and Pubert, only now after everything she attempted when he was a child ... he's getting his own back. What does he do, well he throws her into a fairytale world! JoelxWednesday throughout
1. The Beginning

A/N: Oh god, I am back! Fear me ;) Well for once I have preplanned this entirely! I know what's happening with it and how to roll it!The only fly in the ointment is that it's all handwritten from where I have been abroad for the last week and involves extensive typing out.

Yay me.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Pubert, put it down." Morticia's scolding voice was no different to her normal gentle, inquisitive, lightly amused tone. This was when Wednesday wished her mouth could shout, or at least control her youngest son. Wednesday was tied upside down from the ancient chandelier and she was faintly surprised that it held both her and Joel's adult weight.

That's right; her annoying younger brother had managed to get one over on her. The younger brother that had an uncanny ability and talent for magic. He was aiming Aunt Grizelda's wand at the trussed up pair and grinning like a maniac. As Wednesday levelled her youngest sibling with a look that many had quailed under (or spontaneously combusted), she saw a gleam of pure malicious excitement.

The last thing she saw was the wand cracking downwards. Then the world went black.


	2. Cinderella

A/N: I know my version of Cinderella is heavily weighted towards the Disney version NOT Grimms and for that I apologise but I like the Disney version.

So I deleted the first draft of this because I decided to just do the full length rather than giving half chapters - I'm now working six days a week so updating is not going to be reliable; rather give you a full chapter every two weeks than a half chapter here and there.

So without further ado, please read and review.

* * *

Darkness clouded her vision, but slowly the world came into focus. As the black spots cleared, Wednesday was aware that she was in a kitchen and sleeping on the thinnest blanket ever. She didn't mind moth eaten but stone tiles were not something she was used to.

A shrill ringing reverberated through her skull, interrupting her thoughts and the young woman recoiled in pain.

"Cinderella!" A screech accompanied the bell and Wednesday staggered to her feet. Repeated calls echoed around her in the draughty kitchen and Wednesday stopped dead. She knew _exactly_ where she was and everything came crashing around her. Her annoying brat of a brother had an annoying fascination with magic, he had an obsession with fairytales and the moronic teenager must have conquered the spell to send her into that bloody book of his. Wednesday almost panicked – all that crossed her normally rational mind was the word _princess_. Now Wednesday had always been unlike other little girls and never really went through the princess phase; she abhorred Disney and relished the Grimms and other folklore stories purely for their gore and cruelty. She had read Perrault, Grimm and all those other authors for the villains; mainly to learn from their mistakes.

Cinderella, what in Satan's name happened in Cinderella?!

Wednesday was amazed to realise that while she was faintly panicking – an alarming turn of events in itself – she'd made three breakfasts and was now hurrying up a set of stairs as if she was used to the task. She knocked on the first door and encountered a brunette with a thin face and horsey features, she said nothing as she left the tea and toast on the bedside table and closed the door once more, noticing several things about the woman including the man's cravat on the floor beside the bed.

The second room made Wednesday pause for thought; that couldn't be, could it? No. What? But… The young woman held her countenance as she spied Amanda Buckman sat upright in the bed adorned with blue sheets and white fluffy pillows brushing out her long blonde hair. She took no notice of Wednesday, no recognition of almost setting fire to her a fair few years back, but she stuck her nose in the air, turned her face the other way until Wednesday left.

The final room was the stepmother, Wednesday had liked the cruelty of the stepmother, but even at five years old she had recognised that emotions blighted the older woman's evil core – it was Cinderella's villains that taught her to be calm and collected. Nevertheless, to meet someone you called an idol well Wednesday felt somewhat apprehensive. Standing at the threshold of the door Wednesday pulled the calm over her wary body and jumped when the older woman snapped.

"Stop loitering, I do not doubt your tardiness has rendered my breakfast inedible but put it on the table. Now your chores for today." The roll of paper had to be at least four foot long!

Joel's head hadn't hurt this much since Gomez introduced him to the Addams family drink – one of those and he was out for the count.

Struggling to open his eyes, Joel realised everything was him way too bright. Burying his head beneath the duvet it took a moment to realise things shouldn't be that light, not in the Addams house. He wasn't in the Addams house anymore.

He poked his head above the sheets and saw ivory coloured walls, and should ceilings go that high? God those doors were huge! This was sheer opulence and it wasn't decayed or abandoned but pristine and well kept. His brain was struggling to remember but then…

Oh shit Pubert.

Unlike Wednesday, Joel listened to the youngest Addams. The boy had raved about the magic in Grizelda's Grimmerie, which the family had skipped past, said he wanted to meet the villains in the fairy-tale book that had an autograph from Perrault and the Grimm brothers. Between the two of them, with Joel's extensive knowledge of physics and Pubert's flair for magic, the teenager's wish would be a possibility.

Joel didn't realise that the teen had intended to send someone instead. Bloody Addams' children. Sitting upright in the bed, Joel could only surmise he was the prince in this godforsaken fairy-tale. Except what fairy-tale? He slid back the cream silk sheets, Joel pads towards the extravagantly gilded door, only to see a steward turn the handle, the moustached portly man letting himself in without a second thought.

"Not awake yet Sir?" The man's chuckle was interspersed with mutterings as a smaller door was opened revealing far too many clothes for one man. He came back with a wash basin and proceeded to strip, wash and then dress Joel who blushed the whole way through, his protests going unheeded by the older man. The steward invested his time in between grooming his charge and keeping an incessant stream of chatter about a ball in a couple of nights time.

"Wait, a ball?" Joel was brought back to earth and he ignored the man's sigh of exasperation.

"The ball that is being held in _your _honour Sire. The king wants you marries as soon as possible. You know he has allowed your little jaunts, letting you gallivant off for two years but now you have a duty. You are the heir! You need to settle down soon sire." The man straightened the black braids on Joel's stiff 'casual' attire before dusting away imaginary specks.

A ball… what fairy-tales have a ball in them?!

Oh … Cinderella.

The invite to the ball arrived by foot messenger as expected and her step family clamoured around the poor man, excited and screeching.

Wednesday then spent the next 24 hours cleaning and surmising that Joel had to be the Prince in this story. So with that in mind she knew she had to get to the Ball; after all she was clearly Cinderella and the heroine always got what she wanted!

Now she just had to deal with the goddamn Fairy Godmother and she'd find Joel and get out of this medieval madness. So she bore the abuse and insults from her stepsisters when she calmly proposed that she too should go to the ball. She walked to the garden, frowning when a happy bubbly woman was dancing along the stone benches greeted her. The alarming shade of baby blue made Wednesday's eyes hurt but the dark haired girl waited patiently as the sparkly wand flourished over her. She put up with the singing and chanting in a squeaky voice and said nothing at the alarming feeling of the Godmother changing her underwear by magic; Wednesday was not a Brazilian knicker girl.

The young woman waited patiently until the rats had been transformed into horses and the dog was her coachman and all of that stuff and nonsense before she turned to the beaming blonde bimbo.

"There's no such thing as fairies." Wednesday smirked as the woman huffed and vanished in a cloud of lilac coloured, lavender scented smoke. Wednesday glared at the offending white gown that wrapped around her slim frame; she sighed realising this was the only way she would find Joel and she really needed to do that. Closing the gilt door behind her the carriage hurtled towards the centre of the town and to the Prince's Ball.

Joel had met a number of women now. The cream and gold outfit had been starched to within an inch of its life and he felt suffocated. He felt like a marionette forced to perform and there was still no sign of Wednesday. However Joel was somewhat sure he had met the stepsisters; there was one that looked like Amanda Buckman which made him stammer slightly, terrified she was out for revenge after their little task at Chippewa but the girl simply smiled, fluttered her lashes when he stammered and turned smugly to her sister.

If Joel had been paying attention he would have heard the two sisters arguing that Joel's stammer meant he had been enamoured by her and that the blonde was now waiting for his hand to dance. Instead he saw Wednesday arrive almost hesitantly on the threshold; he knew that her pause was not anxiety but merely her quick calculating look around the room.

He was biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, as he saw his Wednesday in a white gown. There was a also a moment where he saw her as his beautiful bride, as he had planned to ask so many times before but the glare his girlfriend often gave him when he was sentimental put a stop to it. Only now he was swamped in a vision of seeing his Wednesday as a bride, naturally the gown would probably be more grey than white or there would be something undeniably Addams about it, but Joel could dream. The ostentatious gown was matched by her hair style which glittered with diamonds, pulled up into a bun at the base of her neck.

Excusing himself from some pompous red nosed lord with a monocle, he threaded his way through the crowd to her side, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles before looking up into her reasonably relieved eyes.

"Care to dance my lady?" He murmurs as those around him watch the girl that has caught the bored Prince's attention. Joel had spent the last nine years as her best friend and could read her face quite easily now – every tic of her jaw or every micro movement of her eyebrows, not that he'd admit it to her of course.

Together they took to the floor, ignoring the whispers and gossips as they talked and slowly whirled across the unnecessarily big dance floor.

"Joel." She breathes, feeling herself relax into his arms.

"You really should not annoy Pubert." He said lightly, nodding at a passing dancer. "Stop scowling." He reminds her and in turn her eyes flick to his face which is a smooth mask.

"What do you mean?" Her tone matches his and Joel recounts the story of breaking her siblings maggot farm and the retribution the youngest Addams had promised.

The song ends and without a glance at his esteemed guest Joel takes Wednesday's hand and leads her away to a room set up by his valet, just in case he wished to withdraw.

"So are you telling me this is Pubert's revenge?" Wednesday fiddles with the bust of her ball gown and briefly Joel is mesmerised.

"He told me he wanted the villains out of each tale, he wanted to meet them." Joel shrugs and sits in the plush armchair while Wednesday recalled her own similar childish wish.

"You better find me Glicker." She scowls at the clock tower in the distance seeing she had fifteen minutes left to which she reeled off the address and landmarks and promised to make as much noise as possible when the time came. She smoothed out her gown, frowning at the cumbersome material and not looking forward to the damsel in distress run she was due to complete.

"I never did say how beautiful you look." Joel whispered as she stood by the door ready to leave. She started to glare at him but Joel saw the hint of pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Glass shoes are most uncomfortable." She offers a retort instead. "I can see why my mother adored them in her younger years." She purses her lips and begins to leave.

"Well then keep them." Joel winks and the clock struck twelve. She ran, slowed by the glass shoes and thankful to have lost one.

Joel paced. The rigmarole of searching every house for every eligible maiden was draining. He was rapidly losing his temper and he was sick to the back teeth of feet – if he was an honorary Addams he would've developed a phobia of them by now.

Finally they pulled to the place that Wednesday described and he held his breath when the stepsisters offered the feet for the shoes, Amanda's smug smile still firmly in place though thankfully neither of them fit. He asked the stepmother if there were any other women in the house, but before the old woman could answer there was a loud crash, the woman's lips thinned and her eyes bulged. His second ran to the source of the noise and grubby Wednesday was bought before him.

Joel fought to keep the twinkle out of his eyes as she was sat on the chair and held her foot out daintily for him.

"She's just a servant!" Amanda began to screech but she was silenced with a quick order from his second.

Of course the shoe fit, Wednesday produced its pair and Joel handed her into the waiting carriage as his second rode ahead to inform the King of the outcome. The bells would peal and there would be congratulations all round but first Joel had only one thought in mind - kissing his new bride.


End file.
